A Hunt
by whatabadchoice
Summary: Set up like a typical Supernatural episode. Around Season 10. Basically how I think the show should/would handle Destiel actually happening. First fic and new to Supernatural (watched all 9 season in like a month) so sorry if I mess up any continuity. Also summaries suck. M for later chapters smut and violence probably. (Cas/Dean)
1. Chapter 1

Dean's hands tapped the desk like a drum as Sam sat across the table concentrated on the newspaper. Normally, Dean would be itching to find a new case, but Sam had taken the reigns after his stint with the werewolves proved Dean to be a little less than ready to take on hunting as a full time job. Ever the concerned little brother, Sam had insisted on looking for new cases himself. Dean was unhappy to say the least.

"Alright Sammy, how long does it take to read a freaking newspaper? You find anything yet?" he asked, after nearly 3 minutes of drum soloing. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There might be something… It's near Pensylvania. Apparently a woman was found at a campsite with "cuts all over her body"." When Dean scoffed, Sam continued in a measured voice. "Check out the picture."

The woman's body did in fact have cuts all over it, but they were arranged in groups that highly resembled a foreign language.

"What is that? Enochian?" Dean asked, grabbing the paper. Sam's hand stayed suspended in the air. "Sure, you can take a closer look…" he said under his breath. Dean raised his eyebrows, still awaiting the answer. Sam sighed.

"It's not Enochian. But it does look like some kind of hex or spell. Maybe demonic? It's hard to tell from the newspaper, but it's definitely weird. It's only about a day's drive, do you think we can manage that?" Sam finally answered.

"We? Are you asking me if I'm ok to drive for a day?" Dean said, the tension obvious in his tone. Sam shrugged and raised his hands innocently.

"Yeah, I mean, not too long ago you were singing bad karaoke in a dive bar, killing off demons for fun…" Sam started, but Dean's face made him pause. He raised his eyebrows, eyes widening. "I'm just _saying_. We can look for something more local if you want. Or call Cas…" He glanced sideways at Dean, who immediately frowned.

"Why would we call Cas, we haven't even looked at the case yet? It's fine. _I'm_ fine!" he replied angrily.

"I just meant maybe Cas could zap us there or help us out. But if you're sure you're fine…"

"I'm _fine_! Now unless you wanna start braiding each other's hair and putting on lipstick, I think we got a case on our hands and lots of road ahead." The older brother stomped away to his room to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dean was alone, he sat down on his bed to try and pack his bag. He looked around the room at the decorations he'd put up, eyes lingering on each different item. He drew a deep breath, closed his eyes and passed his hand over his furrowed brow. Rising from the bed, he stretched out his arms, shaking them and rolling his shoulders back, before bending down to retrieve a pair of boxers. Sniffing them, he shrugged and threw them by the duffel bag brimming with weapons that laid permanently beside his bed. He looked at the bag a little longer than needed, and sighed a little before opening the drawers to his dresser for other clothes. As he looked through his garments, he hummed Renegade quietly.

It wasn't long before his duffel was ready. He opened the door to find Sam stepping out of his own bare-walled room. He nodded at him and they left the lair.

"Listen, Sammy…" Dean started, after sitting in silence for several hours. Sam looked up from the word puzzle he had nearly completed. "About before…"

"You were being a jerk." Sam finished for him. Dean closed his mouth and glared at him.

"Only cos you were being a bitch." he said, after a beat. A small smile played on Sam's lips.

"Maybe. But I'm just looking out for you Dean. You were a _demon_." Sam answered finally.

"I know. But _I'm _the older brother Sam. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you!" Dean countered, Sam shook his head.

"Dean. We're brothers. We take care of each other." he said quietly. Dean sighed.

"Look. Let's just focus on this case, alright? We'll interrogate the witnesses and see if we can get a good look at the body. Then we can figure out what's been cutting this girl up." Sam winced. "Sorry. Bad joke."

The boys made their way to Pennsylvania without any large hitches. They stopped three or four times, usually for Dean to consume a very large, very unhealthy burger.

Upon arrival at the motel, Sam checked them into a room with two bedrooms. Dean whistled his approval and claimed the door nearest the kitchen.


End file.
